You're Gone and I Gotta Stay
by BrokenButFriends
Summary: "She's gone, Yuki." The young man could only stare blankly at the former dragon. "She passed away this morning." He rose from his seat. "What are you talking about, Hatori? Her health has been increasing since after the curse broke." Disclaimer: Unlike Natsuki Takaya I do not own Fruits Basket and unlike Akito I do not own Yuki...
1. You're Gone

"She's gone, Yuki."

The young man could only stare blankly at the former dragon.

"She passed away this morning."

He rose from his seat. "What are you talking about, Hatori? Her health has been increasing since after the curse broke."

The elder placed a hand on the sliverette escorting him back to the plush office chair.

"Yuki, there was an accident. Her and Shigure were on their way back to his place and Shigure had drank too much…He hadn't seen the other car and-"

Yuki had heard enough. He could feel his breathing pick up and collapsed to the tile floor.

"Yuki!" Hatori hastily reached over to the younger male. "Yuki calm down! Your asthma is acting up!"

He heard nothing. The world was silent. He could sense the rise and fall of his chest, he could see the concern look in his doctor's eye, but he heard nothing.

She can't be gone.

The statement reverberated over and over his thoughts.

She can't be gone. She's Akito. Akito couldn't be gone.

She can't…

He wasn't aware of the days passing by. He remembered Tohru and Kyo coming over his apartment. Tohru held her usually gentle smile, trying to his ease him with her kind words.

Still, it was quiet.

Kyo gripped his wife's shoulder upon seeing Yuki's nonresponsive. Her eyes sadden. She embraced her friend and followed after her husband towards the door. Kyo began blabbering about being careful or she could damage the babe.

Looking closer, Yuki could see the weight Tohru had gain after being six months pregnant.

He smirked. Yuki remembered when Akito learned of Tohru's pregnancy. She had threw a fit about the dreadful girl and the monster baring a child. After a week she allowed the two to be married.

"I'm approving of this marriage, simply to save the Sohma's name from being ridicule."

Yuki savored the memory of her velvet voice. It could be tender, it could be cruel. But it would always be Akito's voice.

More days past.

Haru had come over. His lips mouthed words, but Yuki still heard nothing. The former ox shook his head and pulled Yuki into the bathroom

Yuki couldn't remember his last shower. He must have reeked. Haru held such a disgusted expression. Haru stripped him of his clothes and lowered him to the bathtub. The younger male scrubbed ever part of the former rat's body. After shampooing Yuki's soft sliver hair, he pulled him out and covered him with a towel. He held Yuki's impassive gaze for what seemed like hours before throwing his arms around his precious cousin.

He quivered. Yuki could feel the hot tears meet his exposed shoulders. When Haru finally composed himself he lured Yuki into the bedroom.

Rin was outstretched on the bed holding a black suit and slacks. She rose upon seeing the males enter and laid the clothing on the bed. Yuki noted she wore a jet black dress that stopped upon her ankles. The dress was tightly pressed against her body and reveled her cleavage. Her hair was delicately tied into a bun. She gently laid a kiss on Haru's cheek and exited the room.

Haru selected the clothing and began dressing his cousin. Once finished he brushed Yuki's bangs back and clipped them, revealing his forehead.

After his coat was placed on him, Yuki realized he was he was outside beside a cherry blossom tree. There was a rectangular hole located in the ground. Everyone was wearing black. Haru stood beside him with his arms around Rin.

Yuki eyes shot up seeing a casket slowly summit to the rectangular hole. Everyone drew tears, but…

Yuki heard nothing.

Next, he found himself in a room.

Everyone was chatting. When others came up to him he simply nodded. All he did was observe.

Haru and Rin clung together as they held a conversation with Tohru and Kyo. Hatsuharu stroke Tohru's belly and must have said something funny because they all burst into laughter.

Kisa and Hiro were sitting in the corner of the room drinking some sort of liquid. Undoubtedly juice. Momji sprang over towards the two with an excitable tale. Kisa giggled as Hiro rolled his eyes.

Ritsu had bumped into Kagura and burst into one of his apology fits. Kagura could simply smile and try to calm the former monkey.

Yuki scan the room. Everyone held some sort of smile. While his lips were tightly shut into a thin line.

Yuki turned to the left side of the room. His brother's outfit practical screamed for attention. Hatori stood next to Kureno listening to the former snake's dramatic story. And next to him was…

Yuki eyes widen. He began crossing over to the other side of the room. Pushing those aside who laid in his way. He felt the hand of Haru on is arm, but shrugged him off. Tohru held a concern expression as Kyo began yelling. Everything was silent. All eyes turned towards him.

 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

Ayame felt the presents of another and swung to see his younger brother.

 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

Yuki didn't acknowledge him as he made way to his destination.

 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

Finally he was faced with the one he sought.

 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

And after weeks of silence…

 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

He heard the yelp of Akito's former lover.

 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

"YUKI! GET OFF HIM!"

 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

"YUKI STOP THIS MADNESS!"

 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

Finally Hatori and Ayame hauled the younger male of their cousin.

"SHE'S GONE! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU FILTHY MUTT!"

Yuki's cry echoed through the room. He swung his bloody knuckles around attempting to harm the writer once again.

"Get him out of here!" Hatori threw Yuki into the arms of Hatsuharu. Haru nodded and lugged the male out with the help of Kyo. Tohru burst into tears.

"Yuki."

Yuki was sprawled on his bed as he stared at his two cousins with a deadly glare.

"You could have killed him, Yuki." Haru yelled as Kyo glared back.

"She gone." Yuki muttered to himself.

"That doesn't give you the excuse for your behavior tonight!"

Yuki shook his head and clutched his thin fingers into his hair. Drawing blood, the way Akito used to.

"She's gone!"

He curled himself into a ball, like the times he was thrown into his special room.

"She's gone!"

Silence

It might have been hours since the other males left. Yuki stayed in his position. Relishing the pain he brought fourth.

The next day drew near and Yuki couldn't bring himself to rest. He rose from his bed and stumbled towards Machi's secret cover. She would be gone for another week. She wouldn't notice if one of them was missing.

He open the cover and withdrew his prize.  
"This will do."

Yuki could feel his hair was dried up with blood but he didn't care. The smell brought back memories.

He sprung himself back onto the bed knocking over some of the cushions. He eyed the bottle in his hand and smirked.

"This should be strong enough."

Yuki didn't put down the alcohol until the bottle was completely empty. Finally he felt his eye lids press down and drifted off to sleep feeling numb.

 _You're gone and I gotta stay_

 **Authors Note: Okay so this idea came from listening to the Tove Lo's song "Habits". After watching the music video I was very disappointed because it had possibilities of telling a great and tragic story. So after the radios continence of playing the song I pictured Yuki mourning of Akito's death. (It's kind of ironic because if you know me personally I dislike reading my lovely Akito dying or being dead. But I planned for this to end differently than other stories like this) And thus this was born! I don't think the first chapter was written that well, but I did what I could to make it better.**

 **Okay so the timeline takes place after the manga. But unlike the manga, Akito and Tohru never became "friends". Let's say Akito simply tolerated the girl. This is for personal reasons. A.K.A I don't like the idea of them being friends.**

 **Also I do not drink or do drugs so I will simply describe the characters doing it how I've read and seen others exploiting the contents. But if what I write is way off please inform me. It would really help! (^-^)/**

 **For those who are reading my other story "The Genetic Opera", I have not stopped writing it but because of my lack of internet connection and the increase school work it's very difficult to update. But I will be juggling both of these Yukito fics and try to update the most favored one more. Be on the lookout for TGO's chapter two: Gold.**

 **Write now Enjoy!**


	2. Locked in a Haze

The water was cold. Extremely freezing. But it didn't bother him. He positioned his wet creamy legs more close to his bare chest. Then he placed his bowl of curry on them, using them as a table for himself.

"You've gotten cold, too." Yuki muttered to his plate of food as he scoped in another bite.

"Yuki." A light voice spoke from behind the bathroom door. "How long are you going to be in there?"

Yuki ignored the voice and continued on his dish.

Machi sighed and rested her forehead on the wooden door. It had been at least a month since she had returned from her trip.

Before she left, Yuki held a gentle smile and embraced her passionately. After a kiss on the cheek, Yuki waved Machi a farewell as she got on her plane.

When she returned however, Yuki had changed. On her first day back she had opened the apartment door catching Yuki collapsed on the living room floor, clutching a vodka bottle over his chest. She ran to his side and tried to awaken the sleeping male, while full of panic. Upon closer exception she could see Yuki's angelic face was covered in tears.

"Yuki!" she had cried shaking his shoulders. "Yuki, wake up! What happen!?"

He had no responds other than gasping the bottle even tighter. With tears in her eyes, Machi drew up her hand and slapped it across Yuki's cheek.

His eyes shot open with a surprising glee and snatched up his attacker into his arms.

"You're back! I knew you weren't gone!"

He embraced the young female with such force, she could hardly breathe.

"Yuki..." she gasped. "You're hurting me…"

It was quiet for what seemed like hours. Yuki had eased on his grip.

When he finally released her and truly looked at for the first time since she entered, his eyes had fallen into despair. With the vodka still in hand, he rose and wobbled over to another room. Bumping into all the furniture that appeared next to him.

And since then Yuki acted like she was a complete stranger. They no longer slept in the same bed together. Machi was too scared to. At night, Yuki shook and kicked viciously. The night when Yuki started crying out in a horror, Machi took it upon herself to sleep on the sofa.

The happy times sharing breakfast, lunch, and dinner was over as well. Once Machi finished with the cooking she had to leave the plate beside Yuki. He wouldn't ever take the plate from her but if she didn't make sure he ate, he would starve himself. So she decided that if she laid the food next him he would just help himself. And which he did. However it never seemed like Yuki enjoyed the food. In the past he used to praise her cooking, but now it looked like he didn't even taste anything. Machi also noticed that Yuki would usually eat his dinner in the bathtub.

There was no conversations anymore. Only Machi trying her best to reach out to her once affectionate lover. Yuki's mind always seemed somewhere else. The only reaction she ever got, if she got any, was a small glance.

"Yuki…"she tried again, this time lightly knocking on the door. "You've been in there for two hours. The water's going to get cold…I don't want you to get sick…"

Yuki sighed. He slid down deeper into the tub while balancing the bowl on his legs. His arm with the chopsticks dangled beside the tub while the other tugged on his hair "I need a drink."

The door swung open. Machi gave Yuki a light smile. He didn't respond to her gesture. He just walked passed the girl while in nude.

For a moment she thought of following him. She also had to change him into his clothes or he would just walk around naked, but the mess in the bathroom was in more need of her attention. Water saturated the ground and the curry was tossed into the bathroom's sink. With a heavy sigh Machi entered and began the cleansing.

The former rat of the zodiac was laid out on the fleece covers of his now soaked bed. He relaxed his dripping sliver hair on one of the pillows and began taking comfort from his savior in a bottle. With heavy eyes, he engulfed the entire drink until it was empty. His hand cascaded downwards beside his bedside, as his finger-tips lost hold of the bottle. A sly smile formed on his lips as he griped his cheek with his other hand. Piercing his nails deep into his porcelain skin hard enough to draw blood.

"I'm glad you came to visit me, Yuki _."_

"Of course, Akito." Yuki replied hesitantly. "Why wouldn't I?"

"It seems that you've been avoiding me since the curse broke. Am I not important to you anymore? Has our bond vanished as well?"

"No I've of course not, Akito," Yuki cried with a shaky voice. "I've just been busy and-"

"LIER!"

"No! Akito! I'm telling the-"

"Yuki…"

With a startle, Yuki sat straight up from his positon on the bed.

Machi was at the door with his white collar shirt and black slacks with a startled expression. Once seeing his intruder, he fell down back gracefully on the bed.

"Yuki…" Machi murmured walking over the bed. "You know whatever you're going through I'm here for you…"She glided herself near the former rat's side. "You can talk to me…"

Browned eyes stared into amethyst.

She waited and waited. Once it was clear Yuki still wouldn't speak up, Machi frowned and began dressing the unresponsive male.

"Can I have the credit card?"

Machi froze. She had just finished buttoning his shirt, when she heard his soft voice speak. "What was that?" she stuttered placing her hands on his frail shoulders. It had been too long since she heard his sweet voice.

"Can I have the credit card?" he repeated titling his head to the side. Machi finally progressed the question. "The credit card? Why do want the credit card?"

Yuki looked up at the ceiling, eyes emotionless. "I heard there's a place that opened up _"where the fun ain't got no end_ " and I want to check it out."

Machi stood up straight with her eyebrows narrowed. "What kind of place?"

"Can I have the credit card?"

"Just tell me what's the place and I'll-"

"Can I have the credit card?"

With a long sigh, Machi left the room in search of her purse. She didn't know where Yuki was going or what he was going to do, but she trusted him and it has been so long since he requested something from her. She pulled out her crimson painted handbag from under the sofa and pulled out her card. When she turned she could see Yuki was behind her. With a sly movement from his fingers he took hold of the card and turned his heels in the direction of the apartment door. He grabbed his coat from the rack and slipped it on.

"Bye. Be Safe." Machi said but Yuki was already gone.

 **Authors Note: So glad to have this chapter up and ready! I'm just disappointed how shorter it is to the first one. Now I just need to update TGO! Write Now Enjoy!**


	3. Where the Fun Ain't Got No End

**The Tove Lo**

 _where the fun ain't got no end_

The words were engraved in-between the two story building in big black lettering. The statures was composed of crystal glass where magenta lights hung above the top. Illuminating the entire club from the outside, giving off a ghostly atmosphere.

Yuki had to take a cab to the slummed part of town. Woman in tightly revealing outfits were posted in about all the alley ways. Pressing their breast as high as they could in the air, trying to lure in any takers. Children, not even in their teen years, sauntered the roads carrying heavy weaponry with cigarettes in hand. Making sure to blow a cloud of smoke to those that looked their direction.

"Are you sure this is the place you wanted to go?" the cab driver questioned with an unease tone. "This isn't the greatest area to be at alone..."

The young male scanned the card on the processing mechanism that was inches from this face. With a light bow, Yuki "thanked" the man and slipped out from the vehicle with a loud slam to the car door.

Once Yuki was out, the driver sped off without hesitation.

The line to the club went down to the far end of the street. A 'pff' escaped through his rich lips, as Yuki made his way to the front, downright ignoring the protest from the crowd pending to get inside.

"HEY!"

"What the $%#&! Does this little punk thing he's doing!"

"Get to the back of the line, jerk!"

When Yuki finally reached the front, the bouncer looked him up and down with hungry eyes. He was a rather tall man wearing a typically black suit that appeared to have been made in the late 30's with corny shades on his tarnished face to top it all off. His greasy straw-colored hair matched his disgustingly hazel iris. "WELL!" he said with a stupid sly smirk printed on his face. "Aren't you a beauty, but unfortunately unless you have a VIP pass I can't just let you in, however…" he pulled his sunglasses off and lowered his head so his lips were inches apart from Yuki's ears. "That doesn't mean you and I can't have our own fun later."

Yuki placed his hand on the bouncer's chest and gently shoved him away. Pulling out his I.D, the bouncer held a startled look. He stepped back and gave a sincere apology, seeing he was dealing with a Sohma, one of the most powerful families in Tokyo. Swiftly he positioned his sunglasses back on his face and removed the velvet rope, allowing Yuki inside.

Just like any building, the inside was much bigger than one would guess. The entrance door directed to a stretched murky passage to the 'event' room. The walls were pitch black with no paintings or decorations displaying upon them. Nausea struck the former rat as he slither over to the wall, using it as a crutch to keep his stance. He struggled treading over to the room where the 'fun' laid awaiting. Dark memories began to flood the boy's head as he attempted to shut them out by closing his eyes.

Black words.

Whips.

Ugly rat.

 **Onyx eyes**.

Gentle touches.

Soft kisses.

Warm embraces.

 **Onyx eyes.**

Gushes!

Blood!

Hair ripped up!

 **Onyx eyes!**

SLAPPS!

CARESSES!

KNIFES!

AFFECTION!

 **ONYX EYES!**

 **BEAUTIFUL ONYX EYES!**

The roar of the crowd snapped Yuki back into reality. Woman were dancing on poles, men whistling like dogs. Everyone was practically nude. Smoke devoured the air, causing Yuki to cough terribly. The bar was occupied by drunks hitting on vaguely females. Fighting to keep his posture, Yuki eluded the horny animals on the dance floor and collapsed on one of the seats of the bar.

Sweat cascaded down his forehead, but he ignored his struggle for fresh-air and ordered a Piscola. It was a drink he had a few years ago with his older brother. Ayame wanted Yuki to feel like a "big boy" so Ayame ordered him his favorite cocktail. Despite Yuki despising the taste of coke (as Piscola was just a mixture of pisco and coke-cola) his tongue was craving to feel the icy taste run down his throat.

The bartender glided the crystal glass into Yuki's frail hands with a smirk. He observed the boy as he swallowed the drink completely without a pause. Yuki let out a soft giggle.

The bartender chuckled. "Having fun, big boy?"

Yuki ignored the comment and waved the glass in his face. The tender let another chuckle escaped his lips.

"You know, I have something you might like."

Yuki narrowed his eyebrows at the man and continued to wave the glass. The man took a hold of Yuki's arms and laid them on the bar table. "Now just listen." He said. "You want to have a good time am I correct?"

Yuki didn't respond but the man could see the answer in his graceful amethyst iris.

"Well what if I gave you something that would do just the trick?"

Finally he had his attention. "Let me guess, your girl just left you. She's been cheating on you for a month and you were head over heels for the gal. Yeah, I've heard all the stories. But you see all nice fellows like you can come to me because I know how to help you forget your problems."

"Forget. My. Problems?" Yuki uttered savoring each words.

"Well temporally." The tender said with a shrug. "Are you interested?"

Yuki rapidly nodded his head.

The man reached under the bar and pulled out two light colored tablets, placing them in front of Yuki. "And since you have such a pretty face, I'm giving you these for free but next time I won't be so generous." He whispered into the boy's ears, giving him a wink once their faces were apart from each other. With one last smile he left and began attending to his other customers.

Yuki stared at the man's offerings. He was used to dinks, but he wasn't used to using substances. The music began to pick up the tempo as if trying to rush Yuki's decision. His breathing was getting worst. His coughing getting brasher. Past memories were in full swing.

Black words.

Whips.

Ugly rat.

 **Onyx eyes**.

Gentle touches.

Soft kisses.

Warm embraces.

 **Onyx eyes.**

It was as if the smoke was tightening its grip onto Yuki's throat. Squeezing out every bit of oxygen he had left in his insignificant chest that was rising and falling.

Gushes!

Blood!

Hair ripped up!

 **Onyx eyes!**

Yuki slammed his fist onto the bar, breathing in and out. The tablets sat there mockingly. Enjoying the sight of his suffering.

SLAPPS!

CARESSES!

KNIFES!

AFFECTION!

 **ONYX EYES!**

This feeling. It was so familiar. So terrible familiar, so wonderfully familiar. As if his God was right by his side, stealing every bit of air he still managed to bare.

 **BEAUTIFUL ONYX EYES!**

With a swift movement with his hands he took hold of the tablets and scarfed them down.

And he smiled.

 **Authors Note: Hmm…Don't know how I feel about this chapter. I hope it isn't badly written….**


	4. Go To Sleep

_"_ _Why are you smiling Yuki?" the young head of the Sohma family asked with a gentle head tilt. It was a sunny morning, the wind held a light breeze and the birds danced above the sky, singing their song of spring. Akito was feeling awfully at peace on this day and let Yuki out from his "special room." Whenever Akito felt this way, she took her companion to the Sohma Garden. It seemed to please the little rat._

 _The young head reached out her tiny hands and embraced the younger boy from the back. Wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. This boy was her's and her's alone. He was the rat, and she was his 'God' which meant they belonged together. And she did_ anything _to make sure Yuki understood this._

 _"_ _Nn,Yuki?" Akito cooed resting her head on Yuki's thin shoulder, her onyx eyes boring into him. Her icy fingers played with the buttons from his collared shirt. Young Yuki suppressed a shuddered when his 'God' made contact. Yuki knew he had to be on his best behavior while he was residing within the Main House. Thus, was his mother's wish. Being a 'good boy' meant he would return back home with his mother and brother any time soon. So Yuki did his very best not to upset Akito. His mother hated it when Yuki was in trouble with Akito, and to be honest... Yuki hated it to._

 _Akito was mean. She locked him in a dark room, whispering cruel words about how the world is black into his ears. Yuki only got to go outside when Akito was feeling generous or if she wanted him to accompany her to an event._

 _Yuki looked over to Akito. She held a tender smile awaiting his answer. It was the quiet moments like this when Yuki could feel the rat spirit clinging to its 'God'._

I want to hold you,

And yet run away

 _"_ _I…"he stuttered turning his attention back to the garden's ground._

 _"_ _What is it Yuki? You can tell me." Akito replied nuzzling his cheek. She and her rat told each other everything. There were no walls between their bond. They knew each other's fears and weakness. She was also benevolent enough to educate him on the true nature of this hideous world. Furthermore, her rat was also in on the secret of her true gender. Yes, no walls laid between her and her love._

 _Yuki lifted his little palms up to Akito, revealing three little seeds._

 _"_ _Seeds?" Akito mused releasing her hold on the boy so she could sit beside him. "This was what you were all happy about? There's a whole bunch of them spread around the garden."_

 _"_ _I just thought…" Yuki slugged his words, closing his fist, hiding away the seeds. "I just thought they were neat." His reverted his eyes back to the ground. "That's all."_

 _"_ _Yuki…Look at me"_

 _Yuki flinched at the sound of the monotone voice. He turned his head to the side so he and Akito were face to face. Amethyst met Onyx. She held his gaze for what seemed like hours to Yuki. Sweat began to trail down his face. Akito stretched out her hand. Yuki flinched, preparing himself for a beating. Akito paused. After a chuckle, she simply tucked a strand of hair behind his ear so she could see his eyes more clearly. "I want to show you something." She whispered in a silent tone with a sly smirk printed on her lips. She took hold of the tentative boy by the wrist and dragged him away from the gardens. The seeds stayed intact in Yuki's little fingers._

 _The children were going through scrubs, Akito made sure no thrones from the roses cut her rat by pushing them back. Allowing Yuki to pass by in front of her._

 _Next they strolled down a dirt trail. "Where are we going?" Yuki questioned, but Akito simply ignored him. She continue to walk while kicking up the petite pebbles that came across._

 _Afterward they had to make it over a river. There were stones positioned in the water which made a straight line to the other side. Luckily, the children's feet were small enough to step on them. Akito skipped across first and encouraged Yuki to follow. Which he did. On the last stone he nearly tripped into the water, but Akito graceful caught the child before he fell. For a few minutes Yuki stayed in her arms shivering, crying full of fear. Akito soothed him by rubbing circles on his back._

 _"_ _It's okay, my Yuki." She cooed. "You didn't fall. It's alright."_

 _Yuki finally separated himself from his 'God'. He yanked on his selves and used them to wipe away the tears from his eyes. Akito smiled and rose from where she and Yuki were sitting at._

 _The two seemed to have found themselves in the middle of a forest. Yuki's amethyst eyes widen with awe. He had never seen such a place. Akito walked further up and bent down. He slender fingers dug into the earth's dirt, creating miniature holes. Three precisely._

 _"_ _Well come on, Yuki!" she yelped. "Bring the seed over here!"_

 _Yuki winced but quickly abided the order. He bent down beside her and arranged the seeds gently into each hole. Akito blanketed the seeds with the dug up earth and returned to the river. Yuki shadowed her movement. She cupped her palms into the water and poured it over where one of the seeds laid buried. Yuki did the same with the other piles of soil._

 _Akito cascaded to the forest floor and stretched her pale legs out. Her crimson kimono covered up any weeds that happen to be near her. It gave off the illusion that a bloodbath smeared the earth. Yuki sat with his legs strapped under him. Once again, the two fell into silence. Yuki could only stare at his 'God'. She seemed so at peace. Her features were more soften and her breathing wasn't as hitched. People always told him that he and Akito appeared very similar facial wise. But Akito was far more beautiful in Yuki's opinion. His eyes were oddly colored, while Akito's gleamed like the night's sky. His hair was shaded the same as an old man, and Akito's was similar to an elegant young empress._

 _"_ _Akito..."_

 _"_ _Hmm?"_

 _"_ _What is this place?"_

 _A sly grin formed on her lips as she scooted closer to her rat. She rested her head on his shoulders and spoke, "I call this my 'secret base'."_

 _"_ _Secret base?" Yuki repeated._

 _"_ _Mhm." She mumbled. "It's a place all to yourself and you only bring special people to it."_

 _Yuki nodded in understanding._

 _"_ _Why don't we come back tomorrow, nee? After tea?"_

 _Yuki's eyes glisten with excitement and gave her a big smile. "I'd love that!" he cheered._

 _Akito held his tender gaze and responded with a smile of her own. "We better return soon." She mumbled despondently. "Shigure will be worried."_

 _The two rose and hurriedly returned back to the garden._

 _"_ _Akito!" the teenage dog cried running over to their side. They had just gone past the bush so Shigure hadn't seen were they've just returned from. Shigure pulled Akito into his arms and sighed. "Don't go wondering off."_

 _Akito rolled her eyes. "We weren't gone that long." Shigure released her and placed his hand on her delicate shoulder. "Where exactly were you?"_

 _She smirked. "That's between the 'God' and her rat!"_

 _Yuki paid no attention to the conversation going on between the teen and his companion. He was to occupied watching his cousins, the boar and rabbit, playing tag in the upper part of the garden. They seemed to be having a whole bunch fun, but Yuki wasn't allowed to interact with the others._

 _"_ _YUKI!"_

 _Yuki's chin was snatched by Akito who pulled his head up close to her's. The onyx eyes were back to their cold glare. "I was talking to you. Were you not listening?"_

 _Yuki gulped down his salvia as his body shook._

 _Akito gripped his wrist, yanking him back to the house. "It's time to return back to your room."_

 _The hallways were dim and soundless, you could only hear the sound of Akito's footsteps dragging Yuki away. He whimpered, but didn't stuggle. She opened to door of the "special room" and shoved the rat back in allowing the darkness to once again consume him._

When he opened his eyes, he saw darkness. His body ached, his tongue lust for a drink, and his eyes burned. The room was familiar, as if he came here many times in his childhood.

Voices muttered behind the door. They seemed to be arguing. He recognized one was Haru. It seemed he had turned 'black' and was yelling at the other person. He heard Haru storm off and the other one just stayed at the door. After a while, a woman slid the door opened. Her iris were blood-shot red. Anyone could tell she had been crying for hours.

His expression was blank as he uttered her name. "Machi…"

Machi took the chair right beside the bed and sat there. Her head was titled in a way where her bangs covered her hair.

"Where were you?" her voice was cold and distance. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

Yuki replied turning his head away from her. "What happen to me? How did I get to the Sohma Estate?"

"After you left, I called Hatsuharu. He happen to have been coming over for a visit when he saw you get into a cab."

Yuki smirked. So it was Haru who brought him here.

"Is it true what he told me? That you went to a strip club and took some substances?"

She waited but Yuki did nothing. Anger rose as she stood from her seat, slamming the chair against the patterned tile. The sudden sound jerked Yuki up. His heart began racing and his body shook.

 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

"See what those damn pills did to you!?" Machi shirked. "You're like a timid little rat!"

 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

Yuki gave her a sneer and threw the blankets off, standing up. "I'm leaving. I have business to tend to."

 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

"Where?! At that dump where Hastuharu had to save your ass from!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as her eye brows narrowed.

 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

Yuki ignored her and continued his struggle to the door.

 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

"Wait!" Machi cried rushing over to him. "Please stop this YUKI!?"

For a moment, time stopped. Machi's tears, Yuki's breathing, it was all quiet. Seconds past as she molded her body onto Yuki's back. His drowsy lavender eyes widen before a cloud of smoke consumed the room.

 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

Machi was mounted in her place, her hands pressed Yuki's shirt against her chest. When the smoke cleared, her eyes reverted to the vermin that darted from the slacks of her lover's. It looked back to her in the same stunned expression. She recognized those eyes. Those deep amethyst iris. They belonged to her Yuki's. Her Yuki had just transformed into a rat.

 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

And she screamed.


End file.
